Un-kept
by Keke234
Summary: -On Hiatus-Blossom makes a surprise visit home from college and finds an unhappy Bubbles, Buttercup is acting weird and Butch confesses his feelings for her while having an emotional breakdown, her dads supposed death, and secrets he's been keeping from her all these years...can Blossom handle it? Or will she need help coping with it all?
1. Chapter 1:Changes

**I know I've updated soooo late and for that I'm soooo sorry, but stuff happened recently and the computer hasn't been a priority, but I hate not updating so by Friday I promise chapter three will be here :) and remember;**

**Ego boosts make authors happy :D **

**P.S: I don't own anything but Abby, she came up outa nowhere ;)**

* * *

I looked at the set of keys in my hand. They haven't been used in a year. I've only been gone for a year, but I feel like its been years. The Professor called me a few days ago and told me he'd be going to London for some kind of chemical testing, probably some kind of radio active, glowing chemical like in his lab. After he told me... it felt like I was missing out... As if I've been on campus most of my life, but its only been a year.

I heard a few car horns and knew we were in the city, the taxi was very stuffy, my home was at the the other end of Townsville... _ugh traffic_, I'm going to die in this car. "Excuse me sir?" I said hastily, and he responded with a grunt. "Can you stop at the side of the road for me?" I asked a little less politely, after all he was very rude. So he silently stopped, and stepped out of the car, I did the same while he got my luggage out of the boot

"Thanks," I said, after paying him, but he was back in the car, driving off to who knows where. I grumbled under my breath about how indecent he was and took the pair of keys from my pocket and stared at them, The Professor bought me this car two years ago, and it must be cobwebbed and dusty by now, but it's better than a taxi.I wonder if I would've come if hehadn't called to say he was going to London, since I'm only here to see him off before he leaves and I think I'll just stay and spend time with my sisters, I've written my exams anyway, so this short holiday is exactly what I need. I've missed my sisters so much. I wonder when dads leaving... I hope it wasn't today

I look at my watch, 1:00 pm. Professor would leave early in the morning. I hope it's not today that he's leaving. I find my pace quickening and before I know it, a death threatening pain splits my head in two, I gasp and squeeze my eyes shut, the thing that hit me made a PINGING sound. I opened my eyes and everything was one big blur, I stepped away from the pole and fell backwards! My ass hit the ground and my head still ached. I blinked a few times until my vision cleared; when it did I noticed eyes on me and heard a few giggles here and there. I felt my face heat with embarrassment (don't these people have jobs,or lives?) I got up, picked up the handles to my bags and walked off, concentrating on the noise my cases wheels made against the side-walk.

"Blossom! HEY! BLOSSOM! Watch where you're going! Bloody hell, you coulda watched where the fuck you were going too ass-hole... Blossom!" A familiar voice called my name, I whipped around and I found a black-haired boy looking at me, behind him a tall, lanky man glared at him before walking away... he had really dark green eyes... Butch? Butch!

"Hmmm..?" Is all I could muster. My words got lost somewhere between looking into eyes and smirk. Butch stood in front of me, then gingerly took a handle of one of my travelling cases and took the over night bag from my shoulders. Automatically, we both started walking; it was silent, but it wasn't awkward. After a few minutes the silence started to eat me alive, so I asked him a question, like anyone trying to start a conversation would, and we started debating on the best cartoon ever, somehow.

"Butch, your still a douche," I rolled my eyes. Butch sighed.

"It's only been a year Blossom," He said looking straight. I looked at him. It felt like at least ten years. Butch was really tall,then again when wasn't he?

"Wonder what's changed about you…" Butch was staring into space; I stared at him for a moment, and then looked away

After twenty minutes we arrived at what I used to call home._ Much faster than the taxi would've taken..._ I opened the door out of habit and let myself in, Butch followed and we both set the bags on the floor.

"Hello?" I called out; nothing around the house had changed. The sofas were in the same place, everything was the same.

Bubbles came running downstairs; she paused for a split second before trapping me in one of her famous bear hugs.

"Blossom, Blossom, Blossom, you've been gone for forever!" She squealed. It wasn't until I hugged her so tightly that I realised how much I missed my sister, it really did feel like ten years. When we let go of each other, she looked at me excitedly, her smile slowly faded as she noticed Butch, but no time to ask about that, is the Professor here? Where's Buttercup?

"Where's dad?' I asked quickly. Bubbles' was now smiling again, that's a good sign.

"Well, I think he's in the lab-," Bubbles was the best, but I didn't let her finish, instead I ran to the basement, or the lab as Professor likes calling it.

His lab was the same, as I expected, though there was a big box on one of his shelves, it was labelled

_ 'London'_

I walked further into the lab and there standing with goggles on his head and a huge smile on his face stood the proud Professor: John Utonium.

And he also hadn't changed not one bit. I walked faster and stopped in front of the desk he was standing behind. He looked up at me at his smile grew. His lab coat was different shades of purples; they were all dark and eerie, after hugging him really tightly I noticed the colours on my white top, they were mixtures of purple and grey. I then took a look at the concoction he seemed proud of. It was dark, like Buttercups or Butches hair. And nothing like the colours on my top.

"Blossom! When had you arrived? You've come just in time to see the greatest chemical; re-born! Now I can share with the world the wonders of..." I stopped listening, was he honestly paying more attention to some gooey chemical than to me? That's exactly why my sisters and I call him Professor. When he acts more like a scientist than a father. Obviously he hadn't noticed my look of disinterest because he carried on:

"This chemical is a PERFECT replica! Completely genius of me to finally get it right! I only ever got it right once, Blossom, ONCE! Now I can do some testing in London, I'll leave Friday…" He trailed off. Just the thought that I came all this way to see him and he's going to leave now, I have three weeks to be here and he only has one. That is why I came here but he'd still be more focused on work than spending time with any of us.

"Well... congrats," I said trying to sound as happy as possible, and also failing dismally.

"Tonight Bubbles and Buttercup have a movie or marathon or whatever you call it night, I'll be there with all of you, okay " Professor promised, as if I was five, but all the same I nodded and went upstairs, Butch was flickering through TV channels and… I mentally slapped myself, I left him there!

"So, whatcha watching?" I asked as I plopped myself on the couch beside him. He looked at me then switched the TV off.

"Pinky lets go somewhere," He said casually

"Butch, I just arrived and there isn't even anywhere to go –," Butch suddenly grabbed my hand and ran out the door. I followed, being too tired to argue, but also being too tired to run I abruptly stopped.

"Is there a short-cut to where we're going?" I asked before following him to the short fence at the back of my house, he jumped over and –hesitantly- so did I. We finally reached a small meadow, and Butch turned right. A really thin, shallow stream about the size of an oasis briefly led us to a… tree. Underneath its vine like leaves I saw… me and Abby, her hair dyed a deep blue swayed from side to side as she made exaggerated hand gestures, and she was chatting away whilst I did homework.

"Butch?" I whispered, he turned to me. But I couldn't find the words to tell him that we had to leave this sacred tree alone, leave Abby and I to my memory. I turned back to spot we were sitting at and we were gone, no, I was here. But Abby was nowhere to be found...

I walked to the tree and felt like Abby wound pop up behind it, call me some ridiculous new nickname and laugh at the aghast face I'd pull. But she didn't. I stopped right in front the bark. Butch's hands suddenly pressed firmly onto the tree on either side of me, I noticed the fresh bloody scars on them. I turned around to ask him what the hell he did to himself, but as soon as I did his lips crashed onto mine, I was stunned for a second, but soon I started to wrestle his tongue. I wanted him closer, his kiss was so familiar, as if trying to prove a point.

He made feel kinda glad I was gone for so long, He gave me something to look foreword to.


	2. Chapter 2: Remembering

**Memories! Blossom is thinking back, explaining the past, hope you like ;) R&R**

* * *

The sun was setting was setting by the time I got home, my head ached from when Butch pushed against the tree and I was sleepy. When I got inside, noticed my luggage next to the stairs and felt lazy to take it up ,Bubbles, on the other hand, was sitting on couch, eyes fixed on the t.v screen and eating popcorn absent-mindedly, she looked completely rested.

"What's on?" I asked. Bubbles looked at me and grinned.

"It's my True Blood marathon," She said in her usual cheerful, I started to feed myself popcorn and watch it with her. "You see, true blood is just synthetic blood, made by the Japanese so that vamps don't have to feed on humans anymore," Bubbles explained.

"What is Sookie?" I ask, just as season 2 ends. "She's a -," Bubbles started ,but I didn't let her finish

"Shhhed, don't tell me," I said. "You shushed me? How could you?" my sister faked hurt

"Where's Buttercup," I asked, Bubbles brushed it off by mumbling "soccer," but I didn't let it go that easily.

"Soccer…?" I drawled. "Meeting," Bubbles was obviously not interested in the conversation and I was starting to get tired so bid my sister goodnight and made for the stairs.

"Blossom!" My sister yelled worriedly. I twirled 'round and looked at Bubbles. "Blossom you have blood on your back! I-it's…on your top"

"What?" I racked my brain to find out why there would be blood on my jacket, even though I knew there was a logical explanation for it, I still worried… _Butch's knuckles were bleeding_, suddenly the image of Butch's blood covered hands appeared in my mind and my expression was solemn. "It isn't mine," I said shaking my head and clearing my thoughts. Bubbles didn't calm down, instead she gasped and ran over to me, letting the popcorn bowl slip off her lap and popcorn spilled all over the floor.

"Blossom who's is it," My wide eyed sister started to panic as if I murdered someone.

"Um…I-it's Butch's," I hesitated; I didn't exactly want to share what happened today… yet.

"Relax, nothing bad happened," I tried to sooth, yet Bubbles insisted on knowing what happened,

"You come home with BLOOD on your back then tell me it's NOT yours, _how_ can I relax?" Those words sounded completely reasonable, but my exhaustion made my head hurt feel worse and I wasn't really in the mood to say anything, especially since I've had this thing with Butch going on since...forever, how will I find the right words to _explain_ it?

We eventually agreed that I tell her what happened tonight if helped me carry my bags to my room and let me sleep.

We both went upstairs to my old bedroom, set the luggage down, and sat on my bed; I was exhausted from running around all day and just wanted to get to bed so gave my sister brief explanation

There was a pause before Bubbles decided to say anything.

"So… You still like him?" Bubbles asked her eyes were widening

"I…I-I think so," I wasn't sure if should like him or not, old feelings for Butch have definitely appeared again, it was confirmed him I kissed him back. To think I had a crush on him in… sophomore year? Or was it when I was a junior? I met him after school when Buttercup-

"YAY! So you lurve him?" squealed Bubbles excitedly.

"Well I-," I start, but I am interrupted again when Bubbles offers to tell me her love story. I accept, if it means changing the subject from Butch and me to her and 'the weekly date' it's my pleasure. Apparently Bubbles has had a crush on Boomer ever since he out-shined her in art class, at first she hated it but then it became a competition and they spent lots of time together ever since, Boomer is the class clown, wich strikes me as odd because he's very shy. I wonder if she's still the teachers pet, I never was, because I would argue with the teachers a lot. Bubbles sweet manner, of course, sucked them right in. Isn't Boomer, Butch's brother...?

"Are still every teachers favourite?" I asked when my voice took note of my thoughts.

"Me?" Bubbles pondered for a while then shrugged. "I don't know," I guess I'll ask Boomer when I get the chance. I looked at the time, and exhaustion slapped me in the face. Bubbles still looked wide awake.

"Bubbles, I'm a little tired," I looked at Bubbles still expression, then she smiled and hugged me goodnight, and left the room. I looked at what I was wearing, not pyjamas. I took my clothes off and opened one of the travel cases. After five seconds of rummaging I found an old top that went to just below my rear and fell onto my bed thinking about what happened today.

Buttercups absence a little disappointing, I came to see them and only Bubbles was home. Professor could've been anywhere in the world, I'm obviously not any good at surprises

Then there was Butch...

_**~14 years old~**_

_I went running threw the halls looking for Buttercup, she was gonna make us late! Buttercup wasn't academic, she was great at sports but hardly cared enough, but she enjoyed it and it was after school so… The basketball court? I rushed to the court and opened the double doors, there was my sister, and a boy similar to her. They both had jet black hair; they both had jade green eyes._

"_BUTTERCUP!" I called. Both of them looked at me like I was insane, but I didn't care, I just carried on._

"_Dad's waiting for us we're gonna be late," I said urgently, crossing my arms. Buttercup groaned. I turned to the boy and waved he said "hi" then looked at Buttercup somewhat amused by this argument._

"_Tell Professor, I don't wanna come to his stupid show 'n tell," She said getting ready to throw the basketball into the hoop._

"_That's mean Cup, and it's not a show 'n tell-,"_

"_I don't care what it's called; it's boring and lame," Buttercup interrupted, tossing the ball to the unknown (to me) black-haired boy standing in front of the hoop, crossed her arms and looked at me._

"_We still have to pick up Bubbles so if you don't wanna come FINE, but this time instead of us being late over arguing TELL DAD YOURSELF," I said annoyed that this happens every time and I have to make up some lame excuse for Buttercup not being able to come, like a football practice or…_

…A soccer meeting!

My eyes shot open, where the hell could she be? She doesn't care for sports unless it's just for fun, and would never go to something as formal as a soccer meeting, on a Sunday night! She always did this, when Professor was away!

_**~16 years**_** old~**

"_YOU'RE NOT MOM!" Buttercup shouted one night when she came home at three in the morning._

"_I'M THE CLOSEST YOU'LL EVER GET!" I bellowed back. "PROFESSOR PUTS ME IN CHARGE WHEN HE'S AWAY,"_

"_PROFESSOR DOESN'T HAVE A RIGHT TO DO THAT!" we were at each others throats._

"_HE'S OUR FATHER!" I shouted because it was obvious._

"_NO!" She screamed, I looked at her flabbergasted. Bubbles was sitting the couch after she failed to make us stop fighting. "NO! Both of you are either too blind or fucking stupid to see he's not! A father would be there for us or hold our hand when we needed him!" Buttercup turned around and started for the stairs, when she got there she turned her head "The professor's no father of mine," and with that said she disappeared up the stairs, leaving me with Bubbles in my arms crying._

But our dad tried and Buttercup didn't see that. It was a little true though, I tried to enjoy the times Professor was there for us and wanted us to be happy. Or focus on school. Professor always said he was proud of me, and that made me happy, it showed he cared. Then…

_**~17 years old~**_

"_Blossom, you've been grinning like that all day! And I know this tree info kinda stuff, but tell me here," my best friend, Abby said excitedly._

"_Tell you what," I said innocently. Abby made a face at me and we both giggled._

"_Bloss-Bloss… pwetty pweese,"Abby said in her baby voice. I frowned at the nickname. "What?" Abby asked defensively_

"_Bloss-Bloss? Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow._

"_Its unique, I like it," Abby reasoned._

"_It's silly, so of course you would," I smiled, Abby sighed dramatically._

"_Ok pretty eyes, tell me," Abby shook my arm. _

"_Ok, ok," both of us layed on my bed._

"_So last night…Ty and I-," All of a sudden Abby gasped._

"_Was it good? Was it bloody? Was it bi-?" _

"_ABBY! Not so loud!" I scolded, and then smirked. "Yes, a little, and YES," I answered all her questions._

"_Ok I need the details, we need to go to Willow" Abby said excited again, then got up and went for the door, looked back and saw my face._

"_Ew… not all the details," She said playfully while scrunching up her nose. I got up and we walked downstairs. Professor was busy in the kitchen and I caught his facial expression before continuing out of the house… he was disappointed… I saw it written on his forehead. He heard everything._

It was all over school too, everyone was shocked, especially Butch, who came to congratulate me. When we were formally introduced we talked to each other, the first time we did it was awkward then I fell for him

_**~Still 17 years old~**_

_When Tyler and I broke up, I was in tears. I finished a phone call from Abby, I would IM her but Dad said its better to hear the next person's voice sometimes, so she called me and attempted to cheer me up, wich mildly worked. I was on park bench trying to find my thoughts, I dried my face and closed my eyes to prevent any further tears from coming out. I then opened my eyes and blinked a few times, the sun had just set, so the sky was a light purplish-blue_

_I sighed and stood up to put my phone in my pocket. I heard a few voices and laughs, then muffled sounds of 'see ya', a few footsteps followed, I sat down, half of me hoping it was Abby to tell me how Tyler was a jerk ,but the other half hoping it was Tyler to come out of nowhere to kiss me. I could feel the tears coming back now and put my had in my hands, Tyler hurt me, took my virginity then told the whole school, to prove he could do it to Miss Goody-Two-Shoes. It was pathetic to waste tears over him, but they couldn't stop rolling out of my eyes and flowing down my cheeks. _

"_Blossom?" I jumped and looked for the person that said that said that. On my right I saw Butch. Wiping my tears I nodded._

"_Butch?__" I smiled half heartedly. _

_"Blossom are you crying?" He sounded surprised._

_"No! Well yes..." I wiped the tears away quickly._

_"Hmm...?" Butch concentrated on my face as though he trying to read my thoughts. "He wasn't hot, or a nice person. What's there to cry for?" He smirked, was he trying to cheer me up? He sucks at it..._

_"I'm not crying for him! I'm crying because of him," I corrected. But he shrugged "Same diff,"_

_"I don't usually cry... It resolves nothing, the issue is still at hand whether I cry or not," I said, in hopes of not displaying myself as 'week'.__  
_

_"If it makes you feel better, then why not?" Butch frowned. I stood up._

_"Good-bye," I waved at him and turned on my heel to leave this awkward conversation, but Butch walked with me..._

_"Do you not know what good-bye means," I asked indignantly. He was making me feel exceptionally worse, and made me think about Tyler... Wich made angry tears flow down my cheeks._

_"You're rude, you know that?" He said looking away from me, I wiped my tears again glad that he never them._

_"I am not, you're being a jerk" I croaked._

_"I'm walking you home, do you know how many girls would kill for me to do that?" Butch replied defensively._

_"I'm not 'other girls'," By that time we had reached my house, and I was crestfallen, Tyler used to compare to 'other girls' all the time_

_"Obviously you're not," he grunted, then looked at the house. "Hey is anyone here?" _

_"No, Bubbles is staying over at a friends, Dad is in Citysville for a while and Buttercup is who-knows-where?" I said unlocking the door._

_"I know what Buttercup is doing," He said casually. I frowned, how would he know? How did he know while I never had a clue as to where she was? this bothered me for a while and it was a few minutes before replied, Butch had gotten impatient and just asked me "Do you want to know what Buttercup is doing...?" I nodded slowly. But instead of words he pulled me closer by my waist and kissed me hard. I pushed him away about a minute after the shock went away._

_"I-I think I get the pic," I stuttered. He frowned at me. Then we said good-bye, well actually I said good-bye then ran up to room to think about what had just happened. _

Soon we had moments like that a lot, until I actually kissed him back, he was always there when I felt hurt after that, after I broke up with Dexter, I was an emotional wreck. And we started this thing... Then disappeared... Until we said good-bye just before I left for College

_**~18 years old~**_

"_Blossom you keep your car keys, so when you come to visit, you can drive around," The professor handed the keys to me._

"_Dad, don't you think it'll just get dirty in that garage," I said._

"_Not if you visit often," He smiled lightly, I kissed his cheek, I got in the car (the Professors car) I waited for the Professor there before I heard a light tapping in the window and looked outside, and it was Butch. I opened the car door and leaped out to hug him. He squeezed me back, and I was locked in a tight embrace. We finally let go and Butch's expression was no expression, I couldn't place it. I said bye and by that time the Professor came back with Bubbles and Buttercup, my sister hopped in the car and gave Butch one last hug, except this time it was shorter and lighter before driving to the airport._

That was one of the times Butch and I actually connected...I smiled and dozed off.

* * *

**Also thanks to all the followers and favouriters, I promise to update soon love ya'll! R&R :) **


	3. Chapter 3:Strange Behaviour

**I feel awful that I haven't updated in forever. I'm really, really sorry! But I was...****stuff happened… and it's been difficult updating since almost all I need is on my laptop. School hasn't been helping either. If it's any consolation though, I have written the fourth chapter already and all I need to do is beta it ;) and on my bright side, in my grounding, I started and finished The Hunger Games trilogy :D**

**If you're still following the story (wich I hope you are) thanks soooo much!: You all rock and keep me going. You will also notice this chapter starts out a little confusing, but I wormed an explanation in, don't worry. No flames please :) This won't happen again. I know, its painfully short, I really needed to update.**

* * *

_**Butch**_

_"So?" _Buttercups voice rang through my head, I kissed Blossom harder, pressing my fingers to the tree. Our argument didn't help me, nor did Blossoms' return, but I solved this the only way I could with Blossom. She wouldn't do that now though, her hands were resting on my chest. Ready to turn me down if I made a move. She would think I did this to make her feel better. She didn't see how greedy I was. She would never know what caused this.

_"Do you just... use my sister? Cos it sure as hell ain't helping!" _Buttercup scolded, shut the fuck up. I need Blossom. Blossom knew, she needed me too. She seemed confused though. I knew about her plans and I messed with them, a lot. I do it because she lets me. She's the only person that actually makes me forget and ...

"Butch," Blossom moaned softly as I trailed kisses down her neck, my mouth played with her skin.

"Butch," she didn't moan, merely whispered, I suddenly bit her. knowing what she wanted me to do. But I didn't move. Blossom let her legs fall from around my waist. I stepped away. Why the fuck...?

"What happened?" Blossoms voice was soft, sad. I wanted to leave. But her steady gaze stiffened me.

"You don't need to know and I won't tell you," I said coldly, almost angry that she hadn't let me continue. Blossom didn't press me. She just stared at me... Like she knew... I wouldn't let her know... _ever_.

**_Blossom_**

I stared at the plate in front of me, I wasn't hungry. I liked Butch. I did. But he shut me out. He's never done that before... What changed him. He was more passive. But at the same time aggressive. He had a determined glint in her eyes before we kissed. What was his goal? He didn't seem so egotistical anymore... Where was he?

There was a hard knocking at the door. I jumped out of my skin, my concentration should never be ruined so suddenly. I went to the door, who the hell was here this early in the morning, Bubbles and Buttercup were still getting ready for school. I opened the door. Boomer, stood there, he wasn't in school uniform... Why? Did he go to Peterson High?

Boomer blushed, deeply and stared at me. "Hey is Bubbles here?" He mumbled.

What was wrong? I looked down at myself... My eyes widened, aghast. My pyjama top, It had been stretched and showed a lot of cleavage, my gown, loosely tied, did nothing to hide it. The top was almost clear... I gasped. Hastily covering up. Boomer didn't do his best look away... I merely nodded and stepped aside, allowing him to come in.

"She's not ready yet," I said awkwardly. Boomer slumped on the couch and smirked. I raised an eyebrow at his new-found confidence. I keep eye contact with him. I needed answers... I needed Butch... I could only ever get one of the two.

"Why aren't you in uniform?" I asked looking at him again. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't go to a private school anymore," He informed me looking away. Oh, then I was right. I felt sinking in the pit of my stomach. They're foster parents died three years ago. They had money, the money they inherited. But they couldn't live from that forever... They had to move and pay rent. Brick worked now... on the other side of Townsville, where they lived. We lived along the outskirts of Townsville. So we weren't that far apart but still, it was weird that he was willing to walk all this way to walk Bubbles to school.

I went back to the willow tree. My finger fiddling with a pebble at the bottom of a shallow stream. Why had Butch been so secretive? He wasn't though... He wanted to ignore his problems with sex, like he did. Like _we_ did. But I needed to understand before diving head first into rough, sex. Hell it wasn't even passionate yesterday.

"Passion, lust... what's the difference?" An unemotional voice said, indifferently. I looked over my shoulder. I stood up to face him. He was tall against the tree, the sun made him glow, but his look was...unreadable.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that I was thinking aloud... Again. He raised an eyebrow. "if you prefer keeping your thoughts to yourself." I finished.

"Maybe I think-"

"Well, you obviously won't tell me so goodbye ," I interrupted walking past him. I knew it was rude but he wasn't talking. He wouldn't tell me. I couldn't help. I felt Butch's hand catch my arm before I left, it tight and I shivered.

"Blossom you don't need to know," He said quickly before letting go. I stared at him. Why the hell not? He was all I could think about and now there's something missing. He's been losing realities grip for three years and, now after years he still wouldn't tell me. I felt... Like a toy... A play thing he would eventually get bored of, or a failed experiment. Something he could dispose of at any moment... And I didn't like the feeling of being unwanted...

"Well, then you don't need me," I said simply, I didn't like the easy way out. But I'd pressed him enough for three years. I felt tears fill my eyes and stream down my cheeks. Butch is the only person to see me cry. Ever. My sisters never saw it and never would. We stared at each other for half a second before grabbed and pushed me roughly against the tree -again- kissing Butch hard, fighting his tongue and loving it. I melted in his arms, and forgot what I was mad about, but that's probably why we're doing this.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "  
_**~17 years old~**_

_"Blossom," He breathed, "Are you sure?" _

_I looked at him. No, no I wasn't. I'd just lost all of myself. Dad wasn't home, I was hurt, Abby had left. my sisters didn't need to know... They weren't here._

_"Yes," _

* * *

**Yes? No? Sorry if it all seemed a little confusing, it will all be explained. Especially Blossoms insecurity. Want Butch's P.O.V longer? That will happen but you all have to work for it (R&R) I know the mood changed drastically as well, but that won't be a frequent thing... with Blossom anyway...c:**


End file.
